


Stephen Strange Prompts (or alternatively, Fantastic Prompts And Where To Find Them)

by StrangerInAStrangeLand



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Fluffy prompts, Other, Prompts Galore, angsty prompts, au prompts, lots of prompts, whump prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerInAStrangeLand/pseuds/StrangerInAStrangeLand
Summary: Just a collection of Stephen prompts I made up either by myself or on the Discord server (will credit others if needed). Other characters/content/ships will be tagged within the prompt. Please credit/tag me if you fill any of them!





	1. Introduction

Hi! This is just a thing I wanted to do to keep track of all the prompts I think about cause I don't really have the time to write all of them out. If you want to fill any of them, just credit/tag me. If you want to send any prompts yourself, just comment below and I'll tag you. Any (non-underage) ships will be accepted.


	2. Prompt 1 -- To All The Heroes I've Loved Before

In an attempt to get him to loosen up, Donna Strange sends out a collection of love letters to her older brother's classmates. Suddenly, uptight, antisocial, straight-A student Stephen Strange is thrown into a traditional harem rom-com starring:

\-- Tony Stark, the Rich Bitch and his snarky childhood rival  
\-- Steve Rogers, the Nice Jock who's helped him out in the past  
\-- Thor Odinsom, the Foreign Exchange Student with a heart of gold that's trying to get accustomed to New York culture  
\-- Loki Odinson, the Other Foreign Exchange Student that's constantly pestering Stephen   
\-- Scott Lang, a Charming Fellow that always has a trick up his sleeve  
\-- T'Challa, the Rich Bitch 2 that's less of a bitch and is actually a pretty cool guy   
\-- Peter Quill, a musical Rebel Without A Cause that's always getting into trouble  
\-- Wong, a Studious Bookworm that shares a lot in common with Stephen  
\-- Clea, the New Girl In School that's also the niece of Mr. Ammu, a physics teacher that really has it out for Stephen for some reason

Ships:   
\-- Stephen x Any Character Mentioned Above (can fluctuate)


	3. Prompt 2 -- Happy Mother's Day

Normally Stephen Strange doesn't take a single day off. The Sorcerer Supreme had many responsibilities to keep track of. But today, the Avengers were surprised when they walked up to the Sanctum Sanctorum and only saw Wong and the Cloak inside. At that point, Stephen had already taken a portal to the small graveyard right next to his childhood farm with a bouquet of bittersweet violets -- Beverly's favorite.


	4. Prompt 3 -- The Talk

Peter going to Stephen and asking for advice about romance since he's been dating Ned/MJ for sometime now and he knows Stephen's a doctor and he wants to ask about sex/condoms, so Stephen (who probably originally though Peter wanted to ask him about some superhero thing) has to awkwardly educate this kid about STIs and shit.

Afterwards, Aunt May finds out and both her and Stephen ask Peter why he couldn't have just asked her.


	5. Prompt 4 -- Urban Witch Sister

AU where Donna didn't die before Stephen's car accident and was the only thing besides Christine that convinced Stephen he was something besides an amazing surgeon

After he becomes a wizard, she ends up getting invested with magic shenanigans herself and becomes his snarky urban witch sidekick


	6. Prompt 5 -- What Happened To Stephen Strange?

AU where Donna and Stephen's roles are swapped. Stephen mysteriously died in his car accident with no evidence of a crash left over, so Donna travels the world to find some way to bring her brother back. She ends up finding the Kamar-Taj and becomes the Sorceress Supreme.

bonus: she eventually successfully ressurects stephen, but it's at the cost of her own life


	7. Prompt 6 -- Shadow The Hedgehog Is A Bitchass Motherfucker

Stephen has a reputation of being this serious, uptight, loner sorcerer who doesn't know how to laugh, but he secretly loves current internet memes

One day Peter shows up at HQ and starts quoting some Youtube video that no one gets except him and Shuri, but they're all surprised when they hear Stephen chortling in the background and quoting the video from heart


	8. Prompt 7 -- Overstepping The Line

stephen seperates himself from shield/avengers because he considers magical threats different from normal Earth threats (a robot trying to take over Brooklyn is different from a gigantic telepathic monstrosity threatening to enslave the entire multiverse) and they have a truce to not invade each other's "property"...but then the avengers burst into the sanctum to find stephen on the ground bleeding out/extremely feverish/just in absolute pain with a monster looming over him and they're forced to compromise the truce (while simultaneously trying to get stephen to the medbay as he constantly tries to continue fighting)

He's fighting against the Avengers as they try to wrassle him out of the Sanctum for his own safety as they take over the fight

But Stephen keeps reaching his hands out and muttering spells left and right, which just take more energy out of him

The enemy is thrashing the Sanctum in their attempts to kill Stephen. Stephen finally summons a huge-ass spell that knocks the opponent unconscious on the spot...right before he falls unconscious on the spot from power strain.


	9. Prompt 8 -- The Wandering Cloak

Doctor Strange is captured by some monsters and is left flightless due to them separating him from the Cloak. So the Avengers have to learn how to communicate with a sentient piece of fabric to find and save the lost sorcerer before it's too late.


	10. Prompt 9 -- The Kiss List

After learning he was essentially immortal, Stephen Strange began writing a list of people he fell in love with so he could know who not to forget in the next eon.


	11. Prompt 10 -- The Hottest Avenger

During an lazy day, the Avengers decide to have some fun and create a poll amongst themselves over who the hottest hero is. Stephen thinks it's just dumb stuff, but is surprised to find out that he was the winner.


	12. Prompt 11 -- Remember

Ship: Antstrange

A slowly dying sorcerer finds a little girl estranged in the wreckage of San Francisco and must help her find her father before both of them perish.


	13. Prompt 12 -- Stephen Strange, I Need Your Help

Ship: Antstrange

Stephen helped Scott with taking care of Cassie for the beginning of her childhood, but grew distant as time went on, to the point where Cassie hardly remembers him. After Scott is kidnapped by some evil sorcerers, Cassie finds a spellbook in his room (a gift to Scott from Stephen) with a notecard that says "if you're ever in danger, the doc is always in" with Stephen's name and address written down. The next day, Stephen finds a 15-year-old girl on his front doorstep claiming to be his ex-boyfriend's daughter and has to help her find her father. Meanwhile, Cassie is trying to figure out why Scott and Stephen broke up in the first place, and if it's possible to reunite them somehow.


	14. Prompt 13 -- The Properties of Magic

Ship: Antstrange

Stephen meets Scott right after his shift ends at Baskin Robbins. Scott entertains him for a good 40 minutes with his close-up magic routines and gets to know him pretty well. But right as the store closes up, he watches Stephen open up a portal in the middle of the store to New York with an amused smile on his face.


	15. Prompt 14 -- Got My Paintbox Out Last Night

Ship: Antstrange

Scott is a talented artist and Stephen had terrifying nightmares at night and always draws them using magic after he wakes up and can't get back to sleep AU

Scott offers to draw his dreams for him and tries to turn it into something pretty (a scarring image of Dormammu's ignited head replaced with a miraculous sunrise, for example) 

Stephen loves every single one of his drawings as it's the closest he's ever gotten to showing people what he's been through

Stephen takes him to the Dream Dimension (or something like that) one day and Scott is awestruck at how beautiful it is.  
Stephen can't help but admire the raw beauty that comes with seeing someone you love witness a miracle.

For the first time in months, he sleeps without a nightmare. When he wakes up, he finds a lovely watercolor painting of him and Scott resting in the Dream Dimension.


	16. Prompt 15 -- Starry Eyed Advice

Ship: Quillstrange 

Quill notices that Stephen is unable to confess his feelings to his crush, so he gives him a little advice. However, he soon finds himself falling for the sorcerer.


	17. Prompt 16 -- Simply Skilled Charade

Ship: Quillstrange

High School AU. Stephen accompanies Donna to her high-school dance, though his reasons for doing so aren't exactly what they seem.


	18. Prompt 17 -- A Sorcerer Full Of Secrets

The Avengers (or just one of them) find out Stephen is a complete dork underneath his whole "holy all-knowing master of the mystic arts" persona. They hear him constantly humming Pink Floyd songs to himself and doing that cute thing where he wags his fingers to the beat. They find him reading a collection of old comic books he used to own as a child. They spot him at the local candy store absolutely treating himself to some white chocolate orange truffles on sale.


	19. Prompt 18 -- Blew His Brains Out In A Car

Stephen loses consciousnesses of his surroundings after pulling off a huge reality-bending spell and his teammates trying to keep him sane/alive until they can get help.


	20. Prompt 19 -- Crimson Eyes, Take Warning

Stephen just...being absolutely pissed off at someone, whether it's a violent hellspawn of the Devil Himself, or a bigoted supervillain rich bitch. His eyes burn with anger, his wrists are enveloped in orange, and an abundance of spells come pouring out of his mouth in an attempt to both hurt his target and keep them basically alive since death would pretty much be a reward at that point.


	21. Prompt 20 -- Karaoke

Stephen surprising everyone with his amazing singing voice while doing karaoke.


	22. Chapter 21 -- Sick Day

Stephen pukes at the Compound and is confined to a bed for the weekend. The Avengers go to the Sanctum to try and find something to help him heal/keep him entertained for the weekend and realize how lonely he is. To try and make things better for him, they decide to do his chores while he's resting.


	23. Prompt 22 -- Handicap

One of the Avengers is knocked out during a mission with Stephen and he commands the cloak to take them to the medbay, so now he has to try and defeat the villain on his own with almost no way of evading them

Or, Stephen decides to bridal carry the victim in his arms and has to work with the Cloak to try and defeat the villain with one hand while the Cloak tries to carry 2x the weight


	24. Prompt 23 -- Hello Dolly

Ship: Antstrange

Baby!Cassie au where she grew up in the sanctum and grew attatched to one of the magical ornaments

Stephen can't let her keep the mystical voodoo puppet because it'll awaken an ancient spirit, but Cassie keeps clinging onto her "dolly"


End file.
